Cerezos en Flor
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Una cálida noche con miles de luciérnagas volando en un gran campo de cerezos. Ese es el escenario en el que Ash y Misty se reencuentran tras varios años de no verse las caras, siendo absorbidos ambos por sus respectivos sueños. Pero, ¿En verdad son sus verdaderos sueños o tienen otros? One-Shot


Un tranquilo riachuelo de poco caudal emitía un burbujeante y tranquilizador murmullo que acompañaba el canto de los grillos en una noche estival. Las luciérnagas empezaban a aparecer dibujando formas con su incandescencia y rápidos movimientos. Un campo de cerezos en flor lo cubría todo con su belleza primaveral creando un falso techo de flores tan blancas que brillaban en la noche.  
Hacia horas que los habitantes del pueblo cercano habían abandonado los pies de tan magnificas y bellas esculturas vivas. Familias enteras habían pasado el día contemplando maravillados la hermosa partitura que es la vida, plasmada en la apertura de cientos de miles de flores de los cerezos que año tras año no traen sino alegría y felicidad con su hermoso renacimiento.

Todo quedaba en silencio interrumpido por la música de la naturaleza. Pero dos respiraciones tranquilas se unieron a los grillos y el gorgoteo del agua. Dos cuerpos jóvenes se mantenían inconscientemente uno al lado del otro mientras vagaban en un sueño profundo que había durado gran parte de la tarde y amenazaba con ocupar gran parte de aquella noche. Una jovencita de pelo naranja fuego apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de un joven de pelo alborotado y más negro que la noche.  
Ambos sonreían de pura satisfacción como si la cercanía del otro no hiciera sino paliar todo lo negativo de sus cuerpos y mentes dejando lo positivo para alegrarles la existencia y el sueño. Durante la duermevela el chico atrapo el hombro de su compañera y la atrajo aun más hacia su pecho como si sintiera la necesidad de tenerla aun más cerca de lo que ya la tenía.

En ese momento una pequeña luciérnaga empezó a volar cerca de los chicos posándose momentáneamente en la nariz de la chica. Fue un leve roce pero fue suficiente para romper la perfección del momento. Abrió los ojos despacio de forma somnolienta pero curiosa al ver la luz de la luciérnaga huir de ella adentrándose de nuevo en el campo de cerezos con sus hermanas.

Durante unos instantes no se movió, observó el vuelo de un millar de luciérnagas creando dibujos que nadie imaginaria y que nadie podría volver a copiar. Luego vino lo inevitable, dándose cuenta de cómo estaba, y donde se estaba apoyando. Al principio no pareció importarle, incluso se sintió complacida y halagada al ver el brazo de Ash en su hombro tirando de ella hacia él. Pero todo ese mágico hechizo se disolvió cuando Ash comenzó a despertar. La chica dio un respingo, de pronto asustada por algo que ni ella misma era capaz de comprender. Se levanto de golpe haciendo que el desvelo de Ash fuera instantáneo que miro sin comprender a su amiga.

La chica se dio la vuelta con paso veloz, quería quedarse, quería mantenerse junto a él, quería que nada hubiera cambiado en esos instantes, pero no podía, su mente o su cuerpo o ambos jugaban contra ella y la vencían. La alejaban de él sin motivos. Tenía miedo, pero no sabía de qué o por qué. El miedo la estaba alejando y el orgullo estaba impidiendo que volviera sin saber si quiera el porqué de su reacción.

- ¡Misty, detente! – Gritó Ash haciendo que una bandada de Pidgey emprendiera el vuelo con un graznido furioso. La chica no se detuvo, giro su cabeza mostrando una tímida lágrima surcando sus mejillas, desprendiendo el brillo plateado de la Luna en su bajada. Un gran trecho los separaba cuando Ash volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Te necesito! – Ash estaba de pie mirándola expectante cuando Misty se detuvo en seco pero no se volvió esta vez. Ash bajo la cabeza vencido su orgullo lo único que le quedaba era esperar que ella no huyera tras sus palabras. – Te necesito, Misty. Te necesito más que la comida, necesito tu mirada más que el agua, necesito tus palabras más que el aire. Podría vivir sin combatir, sin buscar y conseguir mi sueño, pero no podría vivir si tú no estás a mi lado. Siento que eres parte de mi. Siento que cada vez que nos separamos una parte muy importante de mí ser empieza a morir ahogada hasta que vuelves y me insuflas de nuevo la vitalidad. No soy el más fuerte, no soy el más listo, ni el más guapo. Lo único que soy es alguien que lo dará todo por ti sino le abandonas ahora. No puedo prometerte felicidad eterna pero sí que estaré allí cuando más me necesites, que seré un hombro sobre el que llorar y un amigo con el que reír.

El viento había despertado tras ese arrebato pasional y los envolvía a ambos con su abrazo cálido, confundiendo sus sentidos. Haciendo que ambos creyeran ser abrazados por el otro pero estaban a metros de distancia. Las flores blancas de los cerezos comenzaron a caer creando una lirica escena para Ash que veía como estas envolvían en su caída el cuerpo menudo de Misty.

- Te amo, Misty. Es lo único de lo que estoy seguro en este mundo y me ha costado años de tenerte lejos darme cuenta. Tras años separados, persiguiendo nuestros sueños nos hemos reencontrado aquí por alguna razón. Algo más poderoso que nosotros dos nos ha unido de nuevo y me he dado cuenta que ahora mi sueño no es ser el mejor maestro Pokemon. Mi sueño eres tú. Cualquiera puede ser entrenador Pokemon, cualquiera puede ser jefe de Gimnasio pero no todos pueden ser lo que yo más anhelo. Ser parte de tu vida. Envejecer junto a ti es algo que mis sueños me han enseñado en demasiadas ocasiones los últimos meses como para ignorarlos. – Siguió Ash con las fuerzas que podía, cada palabra le resultaba densa y pesada de decir quitándole un gran peso a su alma cada vez que salía de sus labios, pero otra carga más terrible la sustituía. El miedo al rechazó empezaba a hacerse patente en su interior, intento amordazarlo pero era tarde ya lo había dicho y estaba en manos de ella tomar la decisión. – Misty, solo espero que seas sincera, no a mi sino a tu corazón. Dime que tú no me quieres y me iré para siempre. No es una amenaza, simplemente me veo incapaz de estar cerca de ti sin sufrir por no poder estar aun más cerca. Sé que soy egoísta y que parece un ultimátum, te juro que no es mi intención presionarte pero a veces el amor es egoísta y pendenciero cuando lleva largo tiempo aguardando a que su poseedor lo utilice. – Terminó Ash que cayó de rodillas en el suelo húmedo por la hierba. Se sentía derrotado en ese instante. Los últimos resquicios de su ser habían sido tomados por el miedo y no se sentía con fuerzas ni para alzar la mirada. No veía a Misty ni podía saber de sus movimientos. Su mente mantenía la idea de que se había marchado, era lo más seguro.

¿_Por qué una chica como Misty iba a acabar con un ingenuo, patán y tontorrón como yo_? Pensaba Ash apesadumbrado. Las fuerzas que le habían hecho decir lo que sentía le abandonaron cuando la última palabra fue dicha. _He tardado demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que siento. Si en algún momento sitió algo por mi hará mucho que desapareció._ Se repetía una y otra vez hasta quedar en blanco cuando unas finas manos le atraparon la cara. Vio unas zapatillas blancas y azules, unas piernas finas y atléticas acuclilladas en la hierba fresca. Su corazón se volvió arrítmico mientras trataba de recordar cómo se respiraba y evitaba ahogarse. Las finas manos tiraron de él, obligándole a levantar la vista poco a poco hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a frente con los de Misty. La mirada de la joven estaba empañada de lágrimas pero veía la felicidad tras ellas. Una sonrisa cansada y radiante se le empezaba a dibujar a ambos.

- Eres un lento Ash Ketchum. – murmuró Misty antes de besarlo en los labios dejando claro lo que sentían ambos.


End file.
